


To Those I’ve Loved, and Those I’ve Lost

by hannahlilyy



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Loves His Friends, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahlilyy/pseuds/hannahlilyy
Summary: After the hardships Tony Stark has been through in his life, he can’t help but remember all the good times he had with the people who loved him before it all went to shit. These are his fondest memories of the people he calls his best friends.Or a conglomeration of letters Tony sends to his friends because he’s a nostalgic sap.





	To Those I’ve Loved, and Those I’ve Lost

_To those I’ve loved, and those I’ve lost,_

_First off, let me just start by saying: hey, how are ya? For a lot of you, this is the first time we’ve actually communicated for weeks, months, a couple of us years... Let me just explain what this is before I start rambling on. After what’s happened over the past 10 years, all the pain and the bullshit, I wanted to write this to you. Each of us has done something or had something done to us that still keeps us up at night and will every day for the rest our lives. We’ve spent so much time fighting big bad guys, robots, aliens, even at times each other, but we haven’t focused on what we used to be before all this. I haven’t. I was a completely different person, and while I know I’ve changed for the better, sometimes i wonder what it all would be like if I... look at this, you didn’t stop me rambling! Maybe this is wh_ y _we never talk._

_Despite that, I am writing this to all of you because in all honesty, I miss you. I miss what we were, what we had, each and every one of you has a special place in my heart no matter what we’ve been through. Take these next letters you get from me as a reminder of the good times we had, and what I hope we get to be in the future._

 

_Yours Always, Tony Stark_


End file.
